The Summer of 1976
by Ceizzy
Summary: I wasn't always like this. There was a time when I used to laugh, when i used to love, when i used to have fun. But that was before the summer of 1976. You see, my story is tragic and painful. So very painful. But people doesn't seem to understand. They see me as a bitter, mean, old jerk who only cares about himself. I'd like to tell you the story, the story of The Zenith Team!
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Chapter 1: **

**_A/N This is my first ever fanfic so please don't hate! I will try to update once a week but i can't promise. Not that I think I'll get many readers but if i get at least one, I'll be so grateful! I had this idea for a while and its gonna be so much fun finally uploading it! So here it comes, The summer of 1976!_**

**I do not own Zoom!**

* * *

_I wasn't always like this. There was a time when I used to laugh, when i used to love, when i used to have fun. But that was before the summer of 1976. You see, my story is tragic, weird and painful. So very painful. But people doesn't seem to understand. They see me as a bitter, mean, old jerk who only cares about himself. They just don't get it! You don't just get over somthing like that! It was 30 years ago now. I'd like to tell you the story. I'd like to tell you the story of The Zenith Team. It all started that morning in May..._

''Jackie! Wake up! You are not gonna belive what just happend!'' I opend my eyes slowly. Only to see my annoyinly excited older brother Connor, sitting on my bedside.

''Don't call me Jackie...'' I murmured quietly and closed my eyes. Hoping that when I open them again he'll be gone. But instead of giving up he just contiued.

''It was this weird flash coming out of my hands! Markus was hitting on Allison again, i got really mad and then it just happend! He knocked out! Maybe its a gift! A supernatural gift!'' I seriously considered opening my eyes just to roll them at him. I didn't belive that humans could be supernatural, but my brother seemed convinced he got super powers or something since he had been talking about it the last few weeks.

''Con,'' I sighed ''there's no such thing as super natural! Okej? Stop bugging me about it!''

''Fine,'' he said ''I'll prove it to you! Meet me up after school and you'll see!''

''Already got plans. Sorry!'' I smirked, it was actually true. Me, Lee and the other guys had planned on going to hang out at the lake and goof around.

Connor nodded saddly, obviously disappointed. I felt a little guilty, so i told him I'd catch up with him at 8 o'clock.

* * *

I looked at my watch, 3:28 pm. It was over half an hour until i was going to meet the others. I glanced at my bed, it looked so welcoming. Glanced at my watch again. It wouldn't hurt to just lie on the bed for just a coulpe of minutes huh?

I felt my eyes slid down, and opend them with a snatch. I jerked up and looked at the clock. I let out a little yelp. 4:19 pm! Had I really been falling asleep? I ran down the stairs put my jacket on and started running to the lake. Suddenly my view went kinda blurry, like when you're sitting in a car, and then i was there. I had no idea what happend! One second i was at home starting to run, and the next i was here, at the lake. I looked up and realized that people were staring at me. My friends looked shooked to. I was just as confused as the people around me. What on earth had just happend? I saw two men in labcoats coming towards me, smiling in a very creepy way. When they reached me one of them opend his mouth.

''Hello there! My name is Dalph Wyllman. And this,'' He looked at the man next to him ''is my nephew Grant. We're doing a top secret research on extraordinary gifted children. We call it The Zenith program.'' I stared at them.

''Guess it's not that much of a secret if you just go on telling random teenagers you just happends to meet, ey?'' I said, confused. The man whos name apparently was Dalph just smiled.

''Clearly you're missunderstanding me.'' He said ''You have just the special abilities we are looking for for our research!'' I almost laughed. Special abilities? Seriously? The only special ability i had was lifting my eyebrown without moving my nose. Not much of a special ability if you ask me! But before i could argue, the other man, what was his name again? Grail? Grant?, started talking.

''We would like to invite you to spend the summer at Area 52 to learn how to controll your powers to help mankind!'' Thats when I couldn't help myself anymore, I started laughing. I don't think i've ever laughed so much in my whole 14 year old life! But come on? Special abilities was funny, but helping the mankind is absolutley hilarious! The two man glanced at each other, clearly not knowing what to do about the laughing boy infront of them.

''Powers?'' I managed to get out between the laugher. ''Me?'' This Grant dude raised an eyebrown.

''Kid, you do realize that what you just did has never happend in human history? I've never seen a anything move that fast before!'' He said seriously. Thats when I stopped laughing. Maybe something really did happen. I mean I was at home and then suddenly i was here. Had i really been running here? In less than a second? Grant seemed saticfied that i finally stopped laughing. He gave me a small card. ''Call me when you made up your mind.'' He said. And with that they turned around and walked away. Once they were gone my friends hurried up to me.

''What,'' Lee said ''was that?'' I looked at them, I was just as confused as they were.

''No idea.''

* * *

_**If anyone is reading this please let me know what you think! **_

_**XOXO Ceizzy**_


	2. Chapter 2: Maybe it'll be fun

**_Here it comes! Chapter 2:_**

**__****I still don't own Zoom!**

* * *

I got home just in time to see Connor kiss Allison goodbye in the garden. He walked in trough the front door and smiled at me.

''Ready?'' He asked. I just shrugged and followed him as he turned around and walked to the woods. I wished from all that i was made of that it was just my brothers wild imagination. Because if it wasn't, it'd mean that area 52 really exicted. Con walked up to a very high tree a few meters away from where i stood. He lifted his hands and pointed them at tree. He looked absolutley ridiculous!

But then suddendly, i could hear a large boom and the tree was cut in a half. Connor turned around and looked triumphantly at me, but I just stared, totally frozen.

''Guess they were right...'' I mumbled. Con looked questening at me.

''Who?,'' He asked ''about what?'' I torn my eyes from the tree to my brother and quickly told him the whole story about what happend to me earlier that day.

''...and they asked me to spend the summer there!'' I finished.

''Wow,'' Connor smiled ''an academy for special abilities, thats really intressting!'' I shrugged. ''But you're going aren't you?'' He asked excitedly.

''What's the point?'' I sighted. Con just stared at me.

''The point,'' He begun. ''is to learn more about your powers, and hopefuly, how to control them!'' I rolled my eyes.

''For the last time Con! I do _not_ have powers! Neither do you!'' Now it was Connors time to roll his eyes.

''Fine, abilities then. But that doesn't change the fact that you should go!'' I let out a long deep sight, wishing that I'd never told him about Area 52. ''Aww come on,'' He continued. ''maybe it'll be fun! Maybe we could even go together!''

''Please Con, what if they don't _want _both of us?'' I tried feeling the desperation creeping up inside off me.

''Well it can't hurt to ask!'' Connor said. I shook my head, defeated.

* * *

I was laying in my bed again. Okay, so now it's official. The summer of 1976 i was going to spend at some freak camp, with a bunch of teenager I've never met in my whole life + my brother. Not to mention they all had a ''special ability''. I mean come on?

When I called them they were of course thrilled that I had considered it and evenhappier when I mentioned Connor. They said that they were going to send somebody over to check his ''power'', and if he passed we would follow them to the ''camp''. What if they were going to make us sing silly campfire-songs? Anywho, they were coming a few days after our summer vacation started so it wasn't exactly a hurry. Right now I could just relax and have a normal life, except for the fact that I apperently had ''powers'' now.

It's a weird thought, but I can't say I don't like it. Now that it had sucked in i realised how awesome it really was! I could do incredible things. And my brothers ''power'' was just as awesome. I realised that I never felt closer to him. We shared something extreamly special. Something that couldn't be replaced. Who knows, maybe he is right. Maybe it'll be fun...

* * *

_**So... what do you think? Please, if anyone is reading, leave a little review. It'd only take a few minutes! And it'd serioulsy make my day!**_

_**Lots Of Love Ceizzy**_


	3. Chapter 3: Today is the day

_A/N I am so sorry! It was so long time ago I updated! But I will get better, promise!_

_Thank you keacdragon for reviewing it means a lot!_

**Chapter: 3**

It's time. Today, they're coming. Today we are going to Area 52. Connor has been excited all week, seriously even though he's older that me he actes like he's 6 and not 16. Anywho, I had this strong feeling that we shouldn't if we went, we would loose everything. Of course I pushed it away. Told myself that I was only being silly.

I looked out of the window and saw a car parking outside our front door and took a deep breath. I had maybe 10 secounds left of freedom. I heard the doorbell ring, took another breath and went down to open. I reached for the door handle and in stepped a way too much smiling Grant.

''Wonderfull! You're here!'' He said. ''Now hurry up. Larraby's expecting us in less than two hours and it'll take at least 1½ to get there!'' I heard Connor running down the stairs. I gave him a look as we said goodbye to mum and followed Grant to the car.

* * *

Neither of us talked on our way there. Connor was texting Ally like crazy while Grant was quietly whispering to a small microphone. And me? I was just sitting there, staring out of the window, wondering about what was going to happen. I glanced at Connor and realized just how grateful I was to have him with me, that I don't have to do this on my own. I made a mental note to tell him that someday, just to make sure he knew.

I turned my attention back to the window. Grant had stopped talking and turned to look at us, or more specificly, me.

''Hey, kid,'' He started. I turned to face him, he looked slightly uncomfortable, and there was a haunted look in his eyes. ''Look, the thing is...'' a small spark was heard from the microphone. Grant sighted. ''Nevermind.'' He said quietly and turned back to the driving. I felt really confused.

I glance at the window and saw a great building tower up. I heard Connor squeal excitedly. Grant parked the car and we all stepped out. He turned to us with a big smile on his face, the haunted look compleatly wiped out.

''Welcome,'' He said, ''to Area 52!''

Together we walked the building. He led us through a huge corridor and stopped a few meters from a small door.

''Wait here.'' He said gravely and stepped into the room. I looked around. It was quite smaller than I imagened. Not smaller as in ''cosy smaller''. Actually, I felt rather trapped.

* * *

_Soooooo! What do you think? Read and Review! I _Know _that it's really short but I will have to get better at that to!_

_XOXO Ceizzy_


End file.
